


mellow

by VelRavieta



Series: Tell A Tale [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelRavieta/pseuds/VelRavieta
Summary: Just a short story about their evening.





	

Makoto just got back from work, muttering a soft ‘I’m home’ when entering their shared apartment. Usually, Izumi will greet him in front of the door if he doesn't have any work for the day or if he is home earlier than Makoto. After that, Izumi will hug him and kiss him as a reward for working hard. But today, he didn’t see Izumi waiting for him.

‘Izumi-san?’ he called out softly, he is sure that Izumi didn’t have any work today so he should be home. Unless Arashi suddenly calls him for something, but even then Izumi usually will call Makoto to tell him where is he going or at least, leaving a text. Makoto checks his phone quickly, checking if he has any missed call or unread text. Nothing, his last phone call is from his manager this morning while his last text is text from Izumi asking what should they have for dinner. Which Makoto didn’t answer because he is busy when he open it and he forgets to answer it later.

‘Izumi-san?’ he called out again while searching for the older man. Their apartment is a simple one living room, two bedrooms, one bathroom and a kitchen. There’s no one in the living room, the kitchen is also empty, there’s no voice of water so Izumi probably is not in the bathroom. Makoto check into Izumi’s bedroom, only to see the clean bedroom. After that, he went to his own bedroom, which usually they use for sleeping. Even though Izumi has his own bedroom, Izumi always sleep with Makoto at night.

Makoto bedroom is also empty. It makes Makoto kinda panic, he quickly opens his phone and dial Izumi phone number. He can hear faintly, the ringtone Izumi use for him coming from the living room. He quickly went to the living room, looking around for the phone when he is him. Izumi. Sleeping. On the sofa. His phone is on the top of the coffee table that they build together when they first move into the apartment. Makoto end the call from his phone, now feeling relieved after seeing Izumi sleeping peacefully.

Slowly, he walks toward the sofa. Sitting on the floor, he leans his head toward Izumi. Looking closely at the older man sleeping face, which is kinda creepy but it’s okay because Izumi didn’t know. It’s unusual for him to get such an opportunity to look at Izumi sleeping face because every morning when he wakes up, Izumi always gets up first. Usually watching him asleep which makes Makoto uncomfortable but he gets used to it after awhile.

Izumi looks older now, of course, he is. They already graduated from high school a few years ago, Izumi promising that he will wait for Makoto to catch up with him before leaving. The first few months after the third years graduate is kinda weird, but it’s okay. Trickstar is busy with events and their own life, time pass quickly and the next thing Makoto know is he is already graduating. Trickstar is still continuing their job until now, even though they also have a separate job like modeling and acting, but they are still close.

The very first job Makoto had after he graduated is modeling for a magazine. It makes him kinda scared, but at the same time excited. He didn’t want to mess it up, so he’s really nervous that day. What a surprise, Izumi is also there that day. Working for another job. They met in the restroom, both of them looked surprised while washing their hands. Makoto giggled softly at the memory, he remembers them as if they are yesterday. Makoto remembers how Izumi kinda changes, the aura around him becoming more mature. Makoto also remembers how Izumi smiles softly at him and said, ‘I’ve been waiting for you, Yuu-kun.’

And that memory still makes Makoto blush until now. The way Izumi say his name softly while smiling gently. They stay in touch after that, growing closer and closer like Izumi always wanted too. When Izumi said he want to have a roommate and ask Makoto if he wants to be his roommate, it makes Makoto confused for one whole night until he decides, yes it’s probably time for that. They are older now, they come to an understanding which makes them both happy.

Makoto didn’t notice the smile that he had on his face while he is lost in memory. He also didn’t notice a pair of icy blue eyes watching him smiling to himself.

‘Yuu-kun,’ Izumi said, his voice is hoarse because he just wakes up. The boy instantly looks at Izumi again.

‘Izumi-san, did I wake you up?’ Makoto asked, smiling softly at the older man.

‘No, it’s about time to wake up anyway,’ Izumi answer while sitting up. ‘I have to cook dinner, it’s my turn this time,’ Izumi said but there’s no sign he will move from the sofa. ‘Do you want to eat anything, Yuu-kun? You didn’t reply my text earlier.’

‘I’m sorry, I forgot to reply. My break is over when I open the text,’ Makoto answer, now sitting beside Izumi, resting his head on Izumi's shoulder. ‘Why don’t we just order take out, Izumi-san? I want to eat pizza,’ Makoto suggest.

‘Sure, you want the usual right?’ Izumi asked. Makoto nodded his head. Izumi grabs his phone quickly, Makoto still leaning against him. Izumi tries to change his position. It’s kinda hard because Makoto is still taller than him and the boy is heavy. Now, Makoto is between Izumi's legs, resting his head again Izumi chest while Izumi rests his back against the sofa arm. They’re comfortable like this. No conversation, just enjoying each other company. Izumi calls one of the pizza delivery that Makoto like, ordering their usual order. ‘How is work today, Yuu-kun?’ Izumi asked, placing his phone on the sofa somewhere and then he starts brushing Makoto hair gently with his fingers.

‘Hard and tiring, but it’s fun,’ Makoto answer, closing his eyes and buried his face into Izumi's chest. Hugging the older man waist loosely. ‘I had fun with the other on the radio show today,’ Makoto said, his voice is muffled because of him burying his face. 

‘Good work today, Yuu-kun,’ Izumi said, kissing the top of Makoto head. Makoto let out a small laugh. After that they stay silent again, Izumi still brushing Makoto hair gently while Makoto is playing with his phone. Making sudden movement every time he almost died in his game. The silence is broken because of a bell. ‘It’s probably the pizza,’ Izumi said. Makoto stands up and walks to the front door. Bringing his wallet with him.

After a while, Makoto comes back to the living room. Bringing two boxes of medium pizza that gives out a delicious smell. Makoto put the pizza on the table, after that he went to the kitchen. Taking two plates and a pitcher of tea from the refrigerator. Izumi is opening the second box of pizza, taking a slice of pizza and putting it on his plates.

‘Oh right, glass,’ Makoto said to himself before he went back to the kitchen. Taking two mugs, a plain white mug for him and a mug with Trickstar logo in it for Izumi, because Izumi always protests if he brings any other mugs for him. Something doesn’t change. They eat in silence again, the only noise comes from the television. They are watching a movie that come out recently.

‘It can be better if the hero didn’t die in the end,’ Makoto commented after the ending.

‘That will be a typical hero story then, Yuu-kun,’ Izumi replied, taking his mug and drink from it.

‘But it will be better than watching the hero die after what they did,’ Makoto argue while taking his and Izumi plate before standing up and bring it back to the kitchen. He washes his hand and does the dishes, Izumi walks behind him. He moves a little to the right, giving Izumi space so he can wash his hands.

When they went back to the living room, the credit rolls is almost finished. Izumi turns off the television, it’s already late.

‘I’m going to take a bath, Izumi-san,’ Makoto announce, already taking his change of clothes and walk to the bathroom. Izumi just nods his head, not quite sure if Makoto sees it or not. Izumi went to his own room, changing his clothes into something more comfortable for sleeping. Makoto is already finished by the time he finishes changing. Izumi didn’t know if the boy is just playing with water or really cleaning himself. But Izumi can smell the scent of cherry blossom shampoo that Makoto always use. Izumi went to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face.

After that, he went to Makoto bedroom. The boy is already laying down in his bed, typing something on his phone. His hair is still wet, Izumi can only sigh. He doesn't know how many time he already tells the boy to always dry his hair before he went to sleep but just for today, he is going to ignore it.

Makoto without saying anything, move a little giving a space for Izumi to lay down beside him. Izumi takes the invitation happily, laying down beside the boy, circling his hand in Makoto waist.

‘Yuu-kun,’ Izumi whisper softly. A soft hum can be heard from the boy who is still focused on his phone. ‘Go to sleep, we have work tomorrow morning,’ Izumi said, giving a soft peck on the boy's neck.

‘Wait, I’ll just say goodnight to the others,’ Makoto replied. By the others, Makoto probably mean the other members of Trickstar. Turning off his phone and plugging it into the charger, Makoto put his phone away. Turning around so he is face to face with Izumi now. Makoto gives Izumi a kiss on the lips, not too hard, just a simple lips touching with each other. ‘Good night, Izumi-san.’

‘Good night, Yuu-kun.’

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~


End file.
